Chroma
Chroma is a fan character. Character Bio Chroma is a blue deer that wears carmine-colored gloves and an orange bowtie with a polka dot pattern. His antlers are cambridge blue in color. He is the winner of HTF1234's Vote or Die poll. Chroma is actually a rather calm character that prefers being peaceful. To get the peace he wanted, he lives alone in a cottage deep in a forest. If he gets bored, he'll constantly visit the Town for fun. He's shown to like various colors, but his most preferred colors are pastel colors and the bright, unsaturated colors, as those colors fill the majority of colors in the Happy Tree Friends world. If he spots a boring tree friend like Mono, he will attempt on entertaining him/her, even to the point of splashing a bucket of paint on him/her. One problem with Chroma is if he comes across a neon or flashy colored object/character, Chroma will have a seizure. Characters with multiple colors (usually rainbow-like characters) or confusing color patterns can also affect him. Once Chroma has a seizure, he becomes vulnerable to the incoming dangers and hazards. On occasion, Chroma might play with buckets of paint, or even brushes with paint on them. As a result, he's sometimes seen covered in paint. Chroma's Episodes Starring Roles *Foul Color *A Colorful Feeling *Reject Revenge *Swing my Hair *Not-So Colorful Day *Color my World *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2) *Colorful Control *Chroma's Color Smoochie Featuring Roles *Antler Locked *Birds of a Feather *Witch is Which *Wetter is Better *Snow Stacy *Keep Your Clone Down *Who's To Flame (Fan version) *Bumps in the Night Appearances *Pieces and Serenity *Alternate Universal Remote *Young Love *Hunter Season *Enter the Stage Deaths #Foul Color: Gets run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Reject Revenge: Crushed by Vicious. #A Colorful Feeling: Forced into a bucket. #Not-So Colorful Day: Rammed into by Perry. #Birds of a Feather: Burns to death. #Antler Locked: Drowns (debatable). #Witch is Which: Slips and cracks his head open. #Snow Stacy: Cut by broken glass. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2): Collides into a tree, breaking his back, and planting his teeth into the tree. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Colorful Control: Dies when paint infects his skin. #Hunter Season: Either bleeds to death or eaten by wolves. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Red: Impaled on Perry's horns. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Yellow: His head pops from pressure. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Rainbow: Dies from a siezure. #Who's To Flame (Fan version): Impaled on a fence post. #Bumps in the Night: Decapitated by a net. #Enter the Stage: Killed by an extremely bright light. 'Seen in Fan Games' #HTF Adventure (Art Gallery, Option 1): Crushed by a statue. #HTF Adventure (Park, Jog, Option 1): Ran over by Velo. #HTF Adventure (Park, Jog, Option 2): Crushed by a tree. #HTF Adventure (Park, Swing, Option 2): Cut into pieces by a slide's ladder. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular cover: Crushed by the letter H from the DVD's title. #First Act - Main Menu: Impaled by multiple springs. Injuries #Foul Color: His eyes explode from seeing a flashy-colored plate. #Young Love: Is slapped. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Yellow: Faints and is impaled through the eye. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Rainbow: Bites his tongue off. Kill count *I.D. - 1 ("A Colorful Feeling") Trivia *The only colors that Chroma dislikes are gray and black. Despite this, he never complains about eye colors. **Also, Chroma doesn't seem to have any problems being friends with Hagg, despite her color. *His color preferences is based on the fact that the majority of colors in the Happy Tree Friends world consists of pastel colors and bright (not saturated) colors. *Despite being a deer, he doesn't have a tail. *Later episodes might show him stalking some characters like Cryptie and Brushy for no apparent reason. Gallery Foul color.png|Chroma chasing a butterfly. Voteordie1.gif|Chroma waving (click on the picture to see the animation). Colorful feeling.png|Oops. Goofy hair.png Colorworld.jpg|Proof that Chroma can ruin anything by splashing some colors. Chromasmoochie.jpg|Chroma in his Smoochie. Chroma and Mono Trading Card.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 33 Introductions Category:Characters who won Vote or Die